<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow Talk by blazeinthedark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858618">Pillow Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeinthedark/pseuds/blazeinthedark'>blazeinthedark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhodestead Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeinthedark/pseuds/blazeinthedark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Will the night after Will's father's surgery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhodestead Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Immediately following 2x20, AU that Connor and Will have been in a relationship since the end of s1.</p><p>This is my first work in the fandom and I literally only finished that episode about 20 minutes ago so it might be out of character and there might be grammatical errors cause I wrote it in such a short time.</p><p>Hope you like it anyway!! </p><p>sorry about the title, I just cannot do titles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will puts the keys down on Connor's marble kitchen bench. The city lights outside illuminate the room, washing in through floor to ceiling windows. Sometimes, Will still can't believe this is his life.</p><p>He lifts his arms above his head, his shoulders cracking with the movement. It's been a long day, he stayed at the hospital well past the end of his shift, at his dad's bedside. He'd only left, briefly, when Connor's shift had ended, to thank him again, and kiss him goodbye in the privacy of the break room. After all, no one knew about them, least of all his dad.</p><p>"You home, babe?" Connor's voice floats in from the bedroom.</p><p>"Yeah," he calls back, making his way down. </p><p>Connor's sitting up in bed, his hair fluffy from sleep. He smiles at him with tired eyes.</p><p>"Sorry," Will says, quietly, "Did I wake you?"</p><p>"Yeah, but that's ok," Connor tells him, "I crashed as soon as I got home, so I've got a good few hours in."</p><p>Will nods at the explanation, but he's silent as he strips off his clothes, and changes into his pyjamas.</p><p>"I'm sorry about what I said today," Connor tells him suddenly.</p><p>Will pauses from where he is pulling the sheets up, and looks at him analytically as if recalling every conversation they had that day. He narrows his eyes before climbing into the bed, "What did you say?"</p><p>"About you, and your dad, having a good thing going." Connor sucks in a deep breath. "I know it wasn't really fair of me, to compare it with my situation with dad."</p><p>Will shifts in the bed to look at him, putting an arm around Connor's shoulders to pull him in close. "No," he tells him, "you were right. Besides," he adds with a laugh, "I can't exactly criticise you after you saved my dad's life." </p><p>Connor huffs, "Yeah? How long's that gonna last?"</p><p>"Maybe til tomorrow morning, depends on whether you do anything stupid between now and then."</p><p>Connor moves to rest his head on the other man's shoulder, "I think you have the monopoly on doing stupid things."</p><p>Will rolls his eyes, "That's probably fair enough."</p><p>There's a beat of silence. Connor traces patterns on the exposed skin where Will's bed shirt has ridden up on his stomach. His hand skims lightly across the pale skin until Will shudders from the sensation. Then, almost in a whisper, Will says,</p><p>"My dad was proud of me today." </p><p>Connor looks up from Will's chest to meet his eyes. He still hasn't told him what Mr Halstead said in that operating room, didn't know if it would upset Will that his dad could admit it to anyone but him.</p><p>"I know," he says, instead, matching Will's soft tone, "He should be."</p><p>Will shrugs, displacing Connor's head enough that he abandons his position to sit up, and across from the redhead. The surgeon leans back until he can make eye contact with the other man.</p><p>"Hey, I'm serious," he tells him, "You're a hell of an impressive man."</p><p>Will gives him a cocky smirk, "I better be, I bagged a Rhodes after all."</p><p>It has its intended effect, as Connor snorts and rolls his eyes before sobering back up again.</p><p>Will has a small smile on his lips, "I don't know why it means so much. I really thought I didn't care what he thought, but man, when he was looking at me," he looks down as if to hide his emotions, "I could've cried. I think I did."</p><p>Connor leans forward to catch Will's eyes again. He places a warm hand on his cheek, forcing him to look up. "He's your dad. You're always gonna care what he thinks."</p><p>Will turns into Connor's palm, placing a soft kiss there. "And thanks to you, now I know."</p><p>Connor leans in and captures Will's lips in a sweet and light kiss. Will's hand comes up to his neck, drags him in deeper, until they're kissing so intensely that Connor can feel his head starting to swim. Eventually, he pulls away, his breath ragged. Will's eyes are dark on his, the warm brown burning with lust. </p><p>Connor pulls him in for another kiss, sliding his hands underneath his t-shirt. Will's pushing him forward, until Connor's on his back with his head almost dangling off the foot of the bed. The new position gives Will leverage, and he makes a trail of warm, wet kisses down the other man's neck.</p><p>Connor laughs, breathless, at the sensation, before gently pushing the redhead off. "We have work in, like, 5 hours," he reminds him.</p><p>Will rolls his eyes, "Who cares about work when we could do this?" he asks, rolling his hips down onto Connor's.</p><p>Connor groans, running his hands down Will's back, nails digging in. They share another heated kiss until a ringtone abruptly interrupts.</p><p>"Ignore it," Will tell him, gravelly.</p><p>"It's your phone," Connor points out.</p><p>"Oh fuck," Will says, rolling away from Connor to answer.</p><p>Connor sits up, taking a few deep breaths to ground himself.</p><p>Will groans when he sees his phone, checking the caller ID. "Hello?" He fixes Connor with an annoyed look, "Yeah, look, there's nothing--" he rolls his eyes upwards as he is obviously interrupted. "Uh huh, yeah, well, listen, I will sort that out for you tomorrow. There's nothing I can do now." There's a few more pleasantries until Will says goodbye and ends the call.</p><p>Connor looks at him expectantly.</p><p>Will sighs, rolling back into bed. "Apparently, Jay did not pick the right sports magazines, so I have to go to dad's place tomorrow and get them because, and I quote, "if I have to spend another night in this hellhole, I want my damn magazines."</p><p>Connor laughs, loud in the otherwise silent apartment. "We'll take my car tomorrow morning."</p><p>Will gives him a lopsided grin, and leans over to kiss him soundly, again. "I love you," he tells him gently.</p><p>Connor smiles softly back, "I love you too. Now, seriously, sleep, 'cause if you're sleep deprived tomorrow you'll take your father's head off and I'm not gonna be the one to fix it."</p><p>Will shrugs, "We had a good run, him and I."</p><p>Connor gives him an incredulous look, "You've had one good day!"</p><p>Will winds an arm around his waist, pulling him in. "That's more than I hoped for."</p><p>Connor has a retort, but it gets lost in their next kiss. He lets Will drag him in, one night of sleep deprivation never hurt anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>